R( ROVIDED. he Vanderbilt Conte Center for Neuroscience Research Signaling Networks Supporting Serotonin ransport involves a set of highly interdependent projects targeting genetic, molecular, biochemical and cellular facets of serotonin neuronal identity, development, signaling and physiology. The Bioanalytical Core will provide a set of physical resources accompanied by dedicated technical staff in support of these projects. This core, directed by Dr. Ariel Deutch, Professor of Psychiatry and Pharmacology at Vanderbilt, organizes research support on behalf of Conte Investigators in the areas of 1) Neurochemistry, 2) Cellular and Molecular Imaging, and 3) Neurogenomics. The neurochemical activities include HPLC analyses of amino acid and monoarnine transmitters (e.g. GABA, 5HT, DA) and metabolites, RIAs fo cyclic nucleotides and hormones, radioligand binding of 5HT receptors and synaptosomaltransport assays, RNA/DNA/protein quantitation and in vivo microdialysis to monitor extracellular 5HT. Support for protein analyses includes general support for western blotting from cell and brain extracts. The Cellular and Molecular Imaging division srovides support for in situ hybridization and immunocytochemistry using both light and confocal microscopy as well as automated, high-throughput section processing and computer-assisted quantitation software Laser-assisted microdissection of samples for analysis of raphe mRNA and protein is provided Neurogenomics activities consist of support for DNA/RNA extraction and quantitation, DNA sequencing mouse genotyping, and RNA editing. Dr. Deutch will coordinate and oversee the activities of dedicated support staff, including Mr. Ray Johnson, a highly experienced neurochemist and manager of the Center fo Molecular Neuroscience Neurochemistry Core, who will apportion part of his effort directly in support of the Conte initiative. One to-be-hired staff member of the Core will be a post PhD level associate who will be fully supported for the duration of the project through institutional funds. Dr. Karoly Mimics, an expert in analysis of gene expression in microdissected brain samples will serve as a consultant to the core. Dr. Lyn Daws wi consult with Pis seeking to complement dialysis measures of brain 5HT homeostasis with higher time resolution analysis of SERT activity in vivo. Detailed methods and resources offered by the Core will be f liable at the Contewebsite and distributed freely to the scientific community.